Salvation: A Bree Tanner Story
by XxHello-AngelxX
Summary: What if Bree, the bloodthirsty, newborn vampire, was given a second chance that day in the clearing? Could she stand to survive will the Cullen clan or will ancient secrets make themselves know and threaten the lives, and immortal lives, of all? Rated K .
1. Last Resort

**Salvation**

**A Bree Tanner Story**

**Chapter 1: Last Resort**

Jane turned her blank face to me now. There was nothing in her eyes, but I could feel that my time had run out. She'd gotten what she needed from me. She didn't know that I'd also given the mind reader everything I could. And protected his coven's secrets, too. owed him that. He'd punish Riley and Victoria for me.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and thought, '_Thanks_'.

"Felix?" Jane said lazily.

"Wait," the mind reader said loudly. He turned towards Carlisle and spoke quickly. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle said eagerly, looking at Jane. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

Jane's face looked like she wasn't sure if they were joking, but if they were joking, they were funnier than she'd given them credit for.

Me, I was touched to the core. These vampires were strangers, but they'd gone out on this dangerous limb for me. I already knew that it wasn't going to work, but still.

"Well," Jane said still amused. "Only if your willing to do so. But if she dose not follow, than it will be on your hands. She's your problem now."

Carlisle turned and glanced at each of the yellow-eyes, all giving a slight nod before he turned back to Jane. "Yes, we understand completely."

"Very well," Jane said. "Ah, Bella…," she went on, her eyes locking on the human girl and her smile widening. "Caius will be so interested to hear that your still human. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

Still human. So they were going to change the girl. I wondered what they were waiting for.

"The date is set," said the little vampire with the short black hair and clear voice. "Perhaps we'll decide to come visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile disappeared like someone like someone had wiped it off. She shrugged without looking at the blacked haired vampire, and I got the feeling that as much as she might have hated the human girl, she hated this small vampire ten times as much.

Jane turned back to Carlisle with the same vacant expression as before. "It was nice to finally meet you, Carlisle-I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again…"

I watched as the dark cloaks disappeared into the forest before Esme and Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"It's ok," Esme said placing a hand on my shoulder. "There gone."

I looked between the two of them and simply nodded. Not knowing what to exactly say, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Thank you," I said in almost a whisper. 'Thank you so much."

Jasper came to stand behind me and helped me to my feet, his hand having a firm grip on my shoulder. I staggered to my feet and let out a low hiss, which he gladly responded back with a warning growl to my ear.

I wind shifted again, the human girl's scent filled my nostrils' once again as my thirst quenched, just begging for a taste. I fix my hungry eyes on her as she coward behind the mind reader.

"Edward," Carlisle murmured. "Take Bella away from here."

The mind reader-Edward-narrowed his yellow eyes at me before turning around with the human in his arms and walked away. Where was he going? I didn't understand what this _Bella _was to him. But it didn't matter anyways, because she was gone, along with my burning thirst.

I pulled my arms around myself as I suddenly felt self conscience around these strange-yet, protective-vampires.

Esme came in front of me with eyes full of comfort. "What's your name sweetie?"

As I was about to answer I felt a tug in the back of my brain as I faintly remembered another motherly figure to me call me sweetie. It brought a sense of comfort to me.

"Bree Tanner," I answered back, not looking into her eyes.

"I'm Esme. And this is Carlisle, Jasper, Alice…" She gestured over to the small vampire with the short hair. "Emmett and Rose," I looked over to my left to see the big one with a another vampire with blonde hair.

"Why did you save me?" My voice coming out a little harsher than it meant to.

"Because," Carlisle said simply. "We look out for our kind. We wouldn't let you be punished for something that you didn't cause."

"So, am I apart of your coven now?"

"If you would like too. We wont force you to stay, but your very welcomed too."

I considered this for a moment. In truth, I had no where else to go. Not even knowing how long it has been since I talked to Fred, he was probably long and gone by now. My coven was dead, Diego was dead, Fred was gone. I was alone. What did I have to loose? I knew that somewhere was way better than nowhere. And even if I didn't know these vampires well, I knew well enough that they cared. They actually cared.

"Yea," I said, my voice careful. "Yea, I'll stay."


	2. Let It Shine

**Salvation**

**A Bree Tanner Story**

**Chapter 2: Let It Shine**

I laid down on my new bed, starring up into the skylight in my black room. The full moon above me shined a great white, casting blue and white shadows across the walls and furniture. The moon light bounced off of my skin and added a sort of rainbow shimmer among the place. Almost like my own personal stars.

It was kind of weird to say that I had my own room, let alone a bed even though I don't sleep. For my first months as a vampire my only 'home' was sharing an old basement with about twenty other vampires ready to rip each other apart.

It's been about a week since I decided to stay with the Cullen's, which was kinda weird. Not that I was living with them, but just the way they do everything. Stuff from how they hunt, survive, live with each other, everything! It was just crazy. Since I've been here Edward has barley been around, always with that human girl, Bella. I guess he doesn't want me to have her for dinner.

Alice took me shopping a few days ago for some new stuff. All of my old clothes where torn and bloody, not very attractive. But I could really give a crap about what anyone thinks.

After Emmett and Jasper come back from hunting were suppose to go over to my old place and clean the place out, get some of my things. Even though I would love not to go and just burn the place to shreds, it was something that had to be done.

After about another hour of waiting and my anxiety level going to an all-time high, I decided to go out. I thought about going out my window for a midnight run, but the Cullens told me that it was too dangerous and not to leave without one of them with me, so I decided on just going down stairs.

I walked in an agonizing slow place down the steps, practicing to be 'human' as everyone else called it; walking like humans, talking like humans, socializing like humans. It was a totally different world to me. Jasper said that once I was comfortable around humans enough I could go to school with them and be normal.

But what is normal?

I went into the living room where Alice and Rose were occupied in some fashion magazine, the sample perfumes making my nose burn. Carlisle was at the hospital working, no idea why, so Esme was out doing some shopping for the wedding.

I couldn't understand why Edward was marrying the human. Was it tradition to marry before you turned someone? All I could say was that I'm gland that it didn't happen to me.

I grabbed a blood bag and flopped myself down on the couch, flipping on the TV to something on cheerleading. I suddenly had a tugging in the back of my brain, a memory? Maybe I did sports in my old life. I quickly forgot about that when I took a bit out of the blood bag, the crimson liquid running down my burning thraoght.

Since being here, my only diet consisted of stord blood from the fridge until I could go hunting again. They also said that if I wanted to live here that I needed to start hunting like them; which meant feeding off animals. Jasper suggested that I have bagged blood to hold me over, saying that it was better than it coming from the source.

I wonder what else Riley and Victoria have lied to me about. There was the whole burning-in-the-sun thing, how the Cullen's wanted all of the humans for them selves, and how there eyes were yellow from old age. _Yea, right_,I thought. I bet Diego would have said, _I told ya so!_

Diego.

If he was still alive, would things have turned out differently? Probably. The three of us, Diego, Fred and I would be in Seattle or some other part of the world by now in our own little coven.

That would be nice…

* * *

><p><strong>Why, hello all of my lovely readers! I just love how in the first day I already got 15 hits:)) I'm sososososooo happy! I know that this chapter isnt much, buts its just a filler. But dont worry, later on tonight I WILL uploead the third chapter, so I sugest you all review because some exciting things are to happen:))<strong>

**Also, if any of you are fans of My Chemical Romance, I have two fics about them up and ready to load on my profile, so go check them out!**

**Xoxo,**

**Brianna**


	3. Under Pressure

**Salvation**

**A Bree Tanner Story**

**Chapter 3: Under Pressure**

I balanced on the balls of my feet, crouched down on probably the highest tree in the whole forest. The cold and salty air whipped my hair back and forth, just making me even more pissed off. I was seriously thinking of cutting it. Having hair going all the way down your back was a lot to take care of.

Taking a whiff of the air I could tell that Jasper, Alice, and Emmet wasn't too far behind me. I was leading them towards the old warehouse where Riley kept the newborns and I. They were simply curious as to how we lived while I just wanted to get my shit and burn the damn place down already.

I finally caught track of the trail, which was extremely difficult thanks to some more snow and rain, and took off jumping from branch to branch. I heard the others following close behind as the warehouse came into view no to far.

In a matter of a few seconds I stood in front of the front door when Jasper came up from behind me. I resisted the urge to attack him out of instincts. "Is this the place?" He asked when Alice and Emmett caught up.

I nodded. "Yeah, their scent is still here," I said as I walked in. To human eyes it would have been nearly impossible to see two feet in front of them, but with my vampiric eyes it seemed clear as day to me. I walked down the steps as cautiously as I could-for some unknown reason even to me-and stopped as the scene in front of me unfolded.

The place was a complete disaster.

Or, at least that what it seemed like to me. After living here and hiding behind Fred on the couch for days you don't usually take notice of how shitty the place looked. Most of the time your just trying to stay alive long enough until you could go feed again.

Some of the furniture was torn to shreds and flipped up-side-down while in the far corners it was charred with some piles of ash. Some-ok, _a lot_-pieces of bloody clothes were sewn across the dirt floor. The TV and the gaming systems seemed unharmed though, much to Emmett's relief when he skipped over there.

"Hey, is it ok if we bring this back? Jasper broke our last one." Emmett shot daggers in Jaspers direction while he just rolled his eyes.

I suppressed my smile. "Go ahead. Besides, its not like their gunna miss it or anything," I joked.

Emmett thanked me as he gathered to rest of the things while I tried to look around for my things. Jasper stood by the wall all tense as if he was ready to attack the first thing that came at him. I could just tell that he was uncomfortable by looking at him. Alice went and looked around the rest of the place, her face clearly shown disgust by the looks of it.

Just behind the couch I found my backpack. I actually smiled a little as I remembered when I first got it. It was when Diego and I first meet. I looked inside and was happy to see that all of my things where still in there, which only consisted of a few books, music, and a pair of clothes. Nothing that I couldn't live without, but just having them with me made me content enough. I looked around and noticed that Fred didn't have anything that seemed like it was his. I figured that he probably came by after the fight and got his things. I eventually found Diego's things in a similar backpack like mine in the far corner where he and Riley would hang out. I decided to take it too.

I got what I needed and gave Jasper a slight nod before heading back up the stairs. Emmett and Alice began to drowse the place in lighter fluid and lead it all the way up the stairs before covering the outside wall. Where they got the stuff was beyond my understatement.

Jasper got out a match and was about to light it when I stopped him. "Let me," I demanded a little too harsh.

He hesitated before he handed me the pack of matches. I never lit one of these things before-as far as I knew-but I had a pretty good idea as how to use them. I lit the match and let it fall to the ground where the small pool of lighter fluid lead to the outside of the house and into the inside. Burning it down was like my personal way of getting rid of my past. I didn't sit their and gaze at it as the flames began to engulf the place like they always do in those overly dramatic action movies.

I just turned around and began to walk away

.

.

.

I sat on the couch watching Emmett and Jasper play some army/war looking game later that day. After we came back to the house Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and I all went hunting. It wasn't that bad to say the least. Yea, at first I almost gagged when I bit into the elk, but it sure beat that crap of blood bags. The guys raced back to the house while Esme decided to stay behind with me. She did most of the talking. Every now and then I would nod my head or answer a 'yes' or 'no' question.

After almost a month of staying with this coven you would think that I would have acted like their best friend by now, but that wasn't the situation with me. Most of my time would be spent in my room or outside by my self. Talk about anti-social.

Everyone-mostly the girls-where off planning the wedding and doing whatever vampires like them do. Jasper and Emmett where the only ones that ever gave me the time of day. Jasper would constantly watch me and teach me to suppress my hunger for humans while Emmett treated me like a little sister, always messing around with me and making sure that I was ok.

"Ha! Take that, you bastard!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as Emmett's booming voice echoed throughout the house. Jasper gave him the finger and grumbled somethingabout him cheating. I had nothing else better to do so they invited me to play games with them. I didn't know if it was a guy thing, but it seemed as if they were acting…human?

"Don't worry," Edward murmured from beside me. I didn't know when he decided to just pop out of nowhere, but I scented him walk into the room a while ago. "Your human habits eventually surface again."

I was speechless. How did he know what I was thinking? Never mind-scratch that. I than remember that he was the mind reader of the house. I felt a little offensive to the fact that he invaded my personal space, the only safest place that you could be.

"Sorry." He looked away. "It's a habit."

"Its ok. You just kinda surprised me, that's all." I was surprised at my self as well. Considering the dark thoughts I just had I sounded calm.

"So," I said breaking the awkward silence. "all those things come back eventually, right?"

"Most of them, yes." He answered.

"How long?" Oh, Jesus. Why was I asking these questions? I didn't care if my human hormones and crap came back to me or not.

Edward shrugged. "It depends really. For some it's the first couple of weeks and for others it could be a few decades."

"Oh," My voice came out disappointed. "What about you? How did you get it back?"

"I don't know honestly. Most of my memories of my human life started to show up after a couple of years. But I never felt or did human things until I meet Bella."

"Will it happen to me?" I asked.

"If your willing to open yourself up. It's the easiest thing in the world for vampires to tune out our feelings and let our animalistic side take over completely. Try to think," He continued. "what do your remember as a human?"

"I can't remember. Sometimes it comes and goes, but Riley drilled us that those things don't matter anymore. To just forget about it all."

His golden eyes shown a brief reflection of sorrow before turning back into determination. By now I was crossed-legged sitting in front of him as I was beginning to become engrossed in the conversation. By the looks of it, he seemed just as much interested.

"Ok. How about your hobbies. Do you have any interests since your change?"

I haven't noticed any of those things until he just asked me. Since my change my only hobbies and interests where hunting. But thinking about it now, I might. "I like music and reading books. Dose that count?"

He smiled. "See? Now were getting somewhere. What else?"

"I don't know, that pretty much it. Sometimes though I get a sudden urge to do something."

"Like what?"

I shrugged as I aimlessly twirled a piece of my hair around my finger. "I dunno. Random things. Like to draw or maybe paint my nails, little things like that."

"Well," Edward clapped his hands together. "There you go. Your already on your way there, just try to open yourself up a little bit more. Be happy."

Be happy. How could I be happy? There isn't much _to _be happy about when you're a newborn, teenage vampire bloodthirsty for human blood. I don't even know what I did as a human. So how could I be happy? Carlisle and Esme were happy, Emmett and Rosalie were happy, and Alice and Jasper were happy. Probably because they had someone _to_ be happy with.

"Hey, Bree. You want to play next?" Jasper asked me.

_Be happy._

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello once again, and yes, as I have promised I uploaded a new, longer, chapter. So I'm sorry if I didnt promise the whole action-packed chapter like I did. I lied. <strong>

**Review!:D It will make me happy:))**

**Xoxo,**

**Brianna**


End file.
